Naruto: Return of the Bloodedge
by Falling Reach
Summary: Naruto finds the tomb of Ragna the Bloodedge and picks up his blade Blood-scythe. Watch as Naruto becomes Ragna and the Grim Reaper returns!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Return of the Bloodedge **

**Hey guys its Falling Reach. Before I begin with my new story, I'd like to say a few things. Firstly, I'm not abandoning Blacklight's Return, I'm have some trouble thinking of the next chapter. Secondly, I don't like that I'm keeping you guys waiting, I just have writers block. So until I can think of how to do the next chapter of Blacklight's Return, I'm going to work on this and a few other ideas I have. Here's the Harem: Nu, Hinata, Tao, Litchi, Ino, TenTen, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, and Fem Kyuubi. Now here's the summery: Naruto is thrown into the Forest Of Death by the villagers, as he's trying to find his way out, he finds an ancient tomb. He enters this tomb because he thinks that it will be safe in it. As he explores the tomb, he finds writing on the walls about a guy named Ragna the Bloodedge and his allies and enemies. In the center of the tomb is Ragna's weapon, Blood-Scythe, and Naruto picks it up thinking he will be able to defend himself with it. After he picks it up, he sees all of Ragna's memories and experiences. After this process is over he becomes the new Grim Reaper. The wheel of Fate is turning. Rebel 1. ACTION!**

** Its a dark and stormy **day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Its especially bad for one Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune AKA the Nine-tailed Fox, as he had just been thrown into the Forest of Death. His body was covered in dirt, his hair was matted down with mud and other grime. He was wearing rags that did nothing to hide his malnourished body. His five year old face was so covered with dirt that no one could see his whisker-like birthmarks. As he walked through the forest, he found what looked like a door made of stone.

"_I wonder where this leads."_ He thought. He pulled the door open, surprised that it was so light, and ventured inside. As soon as he was inside, torches all along the walls lit up. On all the walls, there was writing.

"This is the tomb of Ragna the Bloodedge. It commemorates the battles he had with Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Bang Shishigami, Nu/V-13, Hakumen, and Hazama." Naruto read aloud. He was slightly frightened that he was in a tomb, but at least he was safe from the storm and the animals. He ventured deeper into the tomb and as he got deeper into it, he noticed that the walls got farther and father apart. Until finally they opened up into an antechamber that had a sword stabbed into the ground in the center. The sword was about two feet long, the handle was black, as was the back of the blade. The blade itself was silver. (A/N: I didn't describe it very well I know that for a fact. If you want a better one look it up.) He heard a voice.

_**"If you are worthy, Then you will be able to pull Blood-scythe out of the stone! In doing so you will become the new Grim Reaper and be trained by me!" **_This scared the hell out of Naruto, but he decided that having a weapon to defend yourself with might be useful. He walked up to Blood-scythe and put his hands on the hilt. He pulled with all his strength and Blood-scythe was freed from its prison. Naruto stared at the blade for a few seconds before he collapsed. When he woke up he was in a sewer, and he could hear the sounds of voices, one male and one female. The female sounded like she was crying. Naruto being Naruto rushed toward the sound in an attempt to find out if he could help. As he got closer he could hear what was being said.

"Come on, you know its not your fault!" The male voice said.

"But...i...i...if I ...ha...had...hadn't been sealed in him he wouldn't have suffered!" The female voice said stopping only to cry. Naruto came into the room that the voices were coming from and saw a man that looked like Ragna the Bloodedge and a girl that he couldn't really see.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked getting the attention of Ragna and the girl.

"Kid you need to convince her that she's not to blame for the way your life is." Ragna said.

"What are you talking about, of course she's not to blame! The villagers are! They think I'm the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled.

'

"Just comfort her!" Ragna yelled. Naruto, not wanting to get on this man's bad side, walked into the cage, only to be tackled by a red blur. He looked down to see a woman with blood-red hair that went down to her butt, wearing a blood-red kimono, hugging him, burying her face in his chest, saying, "I'm sorry." over and over. Naruto rubbed her back as she cried, when she calmed down enough he asked her a question.

"Who are you and why are you sorry?" He asked.

"My name is Kina and I'm the Kyuubi." She said wiping her eyes. Naruto pulled her into a hug and began to rub her back again.

"So you're the big bad Kyuubi huh?" He asked. She nodded causing him to laugh. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm laughing because I can plainly see that if I was really you reincarnated then I would be a girl, but since I'm a boy those idiot villagers are wrong about me." He explained. She started to laugh to realizing the idiocy in their thinking, Ragna laughed as well. After she calmed down Naruto let her go only to be kissed by her. In his surprise, he opened his mouth, which she invaded with her tongue. Ragna cleared his throat causing them to break apart.

"If you're done trying to get the kid to do you, we have things to talk about." He said causing Kina to blush.

"Like what Ragna-san?" Naruto asked.

"Like your training to become the new Grim Reaper and the changes that will occur to your body." Ragna said.

"What will change about my body?" Naruto asked.

"well for one you'll be as tall as me. Your hair will be the same length and color as mine. Your eyes will be the same two colors mine are. You'll also lose your right arm and gain the Azure Grimoire, a device that allowed me to do all the thinks I did. Also I feel you should know that a few people from my past will be returning and they'll be here in about two years." Ragna said.

"How do you know that?" Kina asked.

"Because I told him." A new voice that sounded like angels singing said. They turned around to see a woman that had silver hair that looked as smooth as silk, beautiful blue eyes, assets that were slightly larger than Kina's, and a figure most women would kill for. She was dressed in a white kimono with silver flames on the hems.

"And you are?" Kina asked.

"Why I'm Kami of course! My sisters and I have big plans for you when you die Naru-kun, BIG plans." Kami said with a seductive wink. This caused two things to happen, first Naruto was blushing up a storm, and second Kina was PISSED!

"What kind of plans?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I think it would be better if it were a surprise. Anyway I have to be going, see you when its your time Naru-kun." Kami said before she faded from their view.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I want to let you know that you will be training in my tomb until you start the Academy so let that old guy know." Ragna said.

"Okay, I'll get on that." Naruto said as he began to fade from his mindscape. He woke up on the floor of the antechamber with Blood-scythe in his hand. He got up and attached the blade to his back the way Ragna used to do. He then made his way out of the tomb and, doing his best to avoid every single villager, went to the Hokage's office. Once he got there he sneaked past the receptionist and enter the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was just waiting for an excuse to stop doing the bane of all Kages, paperwork. So when he noticed Naruto was in his office, he smiled.

"Ah Naruto what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hey jiji, I need your permission to train in the Forest of Death until the Academy starts." Naruto said. Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because, there's something that I need in order to train in the forest and I don't want the villagers knowing I'm training." Naruto said. Hiruzen sighed, but nodded.

"The academy starts in seven years." He said. Naruto nodded and ran back to the forest, not noticing two women watching him.

"So that's the gaki that you're so interested in?" One with purple hair in the shape of a pineapple asked.

"Yes that's him. I have a feeling that he will become important to a large number of people in this village and outside it as well." The one with black hair and red eyes said.

**Sorry about the long wait on anything from me, but school started and I've been busy because of the work load. So what do you guys think? READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Return of the Bloodedge**

**Hey guys its Falling Reach. Last time Naruto found Ragna's sword and made contact with Ragna, Kina and even Kami. It's now been seven years since he started training in Ragna's abilities. Now he looks just like Ragna, has complete control over Blood Kain and Blood-scythe, and is stronger than both his parents. I'm adding Fem Sasuke, Fem Itachi, Mikoto, Fem Gaara, and Hanabi will be the same age as Hinata so I'm adding them to the harem because that isn't done enough for my tastes. Anyway on to the story. The wheel of fate is turning. Rebel 2. Action!**

"RAGNA GET UP!" The yell of a girl with sliver hair that was tied into a braid by a blade. She had a sunken red eye, an eye patch that looks just like the design on the back of Ragna's gloves, she's wearing a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to it. She was known as Nu, but her official name was V-13, "Where is he? Doesn't he know that if he doesn't get moving we'll be late?"

"Relax Nu, Good-guy was up before Tao. Tao woke up before the sun rose, but Tao doesn't know the exact time." A catgirl that was wearing a coat that covered her face in shadow, it had cat ears on top and the "paws" had slits for her "claws" to come out of. She had blonde hair and tan skin. Her name was Taokaka.

"Yes he is probably just meditating." A woman with black hair tied bun on the back of her head. She was wearing a very revealing doctor's outfit. It had white sleeves, a yin-yang brooch, a red vest and skirt that exposed her thighs. She had pink eyes and lipstick. Her name was Litchi Faye-Ling.

"You're correct Litchi. Ragna is in the meditation chamber and has been ever since he got up. My theory is that he's trying to calm down and keep a focused mind on what he has to do." A girl with blonde hair that was tied into pigtails by two black ribbons that looked like rabbit ears. She had pale skin and red eyes. She was wearing Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. Her name was Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family and a vampire.

"Brother always had a bad temper." A man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing he NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. His name was Jin Kisaragi.

"True, but that's what makes Ragna, Ragna." A girl with long back length blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, and white gloves. Her name was Noel Vermillion. Just then the man that they were talking about entered the room. He had white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red. He was wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He was Ragna the Bloodedge, formally Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"You Ragna-kun." Noel said.

"Ah well let's get to the academy before we're late." He said and the others nodded. They exited their little hide away in the Forest of Death and enter the village. Ragna officially had his name changed about two years ago when the transformation was complete. Some how the entire village learned of his name change, Ragna and the Sandaime had a feeling that the civilian counsel had something to do with that, so he and the others were all being glared at. They just ignored the fools and continued on their way to the academy. When they arrived they saw all the kids their age stare at them. Ragna noticed that there were some girls that looked at him and Jin with hearts in their eyes. Before Ragna could bring this to the attention of his brother a girl with black hair in the shape of a duck's butt walked up to them. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, arm warmers, and a pair of white shorts.

"So you're the legendary Ragna huh?" She asked in a smug tone that irritated the hell out of Ragna.

"What if I am?" He asked.

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about." She said, "My name is Satsuki Uchiha and I'd really like it if you'd go on a date with me."

Before Ragna could respond, two girls with midnight blue colored hair came up to the group.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha?" One of them asked.

"Asking Ragna out, why you got a problem with that Hanabi?" Satsuki asked.

"As a matter of fact I do and so does Hinata." Hanabi said. Ragna then remembered where he'd seen the two midnight haired girls before.

**Flash Back**

_Ragna was walking back to the Forest of Death after getting what he needed in the village when he heard two girls scream and an older voice tell them to shut up. He headed toward the voices and saw a Kumo Jonin holding a bag that was the source of the girls voices. Ragna knew immediately that the man was kidnapping someone so he jumped in front of the Jonin._

_ "__Hey kid what do you think you're doing?" The man asked. Ragna glared at the man._

_ "Let them go." He said in an authoritative tone. The man laughed._

_ "You think I'm scared of you? I'm not!" the man said as he charged at Ragna only for the white haired boy to disappear and reappear behind him._

_ "__**Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Azure Grimoire, Activate**____!" Ragna yelled as he was engulfed in red light. When it died down Ragna's right arm was glowing red. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of the Jonin._

_ "This is the end for you. __**CONSUMED BY DARKNESS**__!" He yelled as his right hand turned into a clawed hand. He thrust the claws into the man and absorbed his life force, when he was finished the man was nothing but an empty husk. Ragna's hand returned to normal and he started breathing heavily. He walked over to where the man had dropped the bag and opened it. Inside were two girls that looked exactly alike, they both had midnight blue hair, white eyes without pupils, and were dressed in similar clothing._

_ "Are you two alright?" He asked. Both girls looked at him, blushed profusely and nodded. Ragna felt a pulse of pain go through his arm and groaned in pain, "Damn it I'm not used to using it yet, I need to get back." He said. He ran toward the forest and disappeared just as the Sandaime and Hiashi Hyuuga arrived on the scene. They saw the remains of the Kumo nin and Hiashi was shocked to say the least, but the Sandaime knew who had killed him. Hiashi walked over to his daughters and asked them if they were alright they both said they were._

_ "Do you know who saved you?" He asked them. _

_ "We didn't get his name, but he was dressed funny and had white hair and two different colored eyes." Hanabi said. Both Hiashi and the Hokage knew who she was talking about._

_ "Did you see which way he went?" the Hokage asked. The girls shook their heads no._

_ "But he did say he had to get back, though he didn't say where." Hinata said, "Do you know his name daddy?"_

_ "Yes his name is Ragna." Hiashi said._

**Flash Back end**

"Hello Hinata, Hanabi. How are you two? I haven't seen you since I saved you all those years ago." Ragna said. Hinata and Hanabi blushed.

"We're fine thanks to you Ragna-kun." Hinata said.The boy smiled.

"That's good." He said. He turned to Jin and the others.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my family." He started, "The girl dressed like a cat is Taokaka, the one with silver hair is Nu, the blonde girl dressed in blue is Noel, the blonde boy is my brother Jin, the girl that looks like a rabbit because of her hair bows is Rachael, and the girl with black hair is Litchi. Guys, This is Satsuki Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Hinata Hyuuga. I've saved all three of them at least once."

"You're forgetting you saved my family too Ragna-kun." Satsuki said.

**Flashback**

_Ragna was walking home from his monthly meeting with Hiruzen when he saw smoke and heard screams coming from the Uchiha district._ _He ran toward the source and saw Itachia (A/N: I know not very creative, but if you've got a better name for her let me know in a PM or in a review) and Mikoto fighting against what looked like Anbu members, but their masks were blank except for the kanji for root on it._

_"Oh hell no!" Ragna yelled causing Itachia, Mikoto, and their ROOT assailants to turn to him._

_ "Ragna-kun run! Tell Hokage-sama that we're being attacked!" Itachia yelled._

_ "Not a chance in hell Itachia-hime! Both of you move I'll take care of these fools!" Ragna said. The two Uchihas moved out of Ragna's way knowing when he was mad there was no talking to him. He grabbed Blood-scythe and gave a come-hither motion with his free hand. The ROOT members didn't charge at him much to his pleasure._

_ "Fine if you won't come to me I'll come to you! __**CARNAGE SCISSOR!**__" He yelled as he rushed at the ROOT nin. He swung Blood-scythe in a wide arc catching all three ROOT nin and then swung the blade in a wide vertical arc cuting them all in half. He turned to Mikoto and Itachia, who both nodded to him, then all three of them ran into the district, killing an ROOT members that got in their way. When they arrived at the main clan house they saw a man that __appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair. __He had an x shaped scar on his chin and he was just about to deal the finishing blow to Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto's husband and Satsuki and Itachia's father, Ragna roared in anger causing the man to turn his attention to Ragna, saving Fugaku's life._

_ "Who are you?" The man asked._

_ "I could ask you the same thing, but since I'm polite my name is Ragna." Ragna said._

_ "I'm Danzo, leader of ROOT and murderer of the once great Uchiha clan!" Danzo said._

_ "Not if I have anything to say about it you bastard!__** Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Azure Grimoire, Activate!**__"__ Ragna was engulfed in a red light that died down to just his right arm. Everyone saw that the shell on the back of his right hand was open and Ragna's right eye was glowing. Ragna gripped Blood-scythe and charged at Danzo who was still frozen in surprise. He snapped back to reality just in time to see Blood-scythe inches from his throat. Using his superior or so he thought speed he dodged it. He saw Ragna disappear in a burst of speed and looked around __frantically __for the white haired boy. _

_ "__This is the end for you Danzo-teme! __**Let the Darkness Consume You!**__" He heard Ragna say behind him before he was speared by all five of Ragna's claws. His life fore was drained completely from him before he could even blink. Ragna pulled his hand away from Danzo's dead body as the shell on the back of his right hand closed. When it had fully closed Ragna fell to one knee because of the pain. Just then the Sandaime appeared with a legion of Anbu. He saw the result of the battle and the condition Ragna was in and was shocked._

_ "What happened here?" He asked._

_ "Danzo...wanted...to...kill...the...entire...Uchih a...clan...but...I...stopped...him." Ragna said through clinched teeth each breath a pain. That was all he said before he passed out._

_ "Ragna-kun!" Satsuki, Mikoto, and Itachia yelled in worry._

_ "He shouldn't have done this alone." A male voice said._

_ "You know how Ragna is Jin." a female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Jin and Nu standing there. Nu waved with a smile on her face. Jin just grunted._

_ "If its ok with you we'll be taking Ragna with us back to the Forest." Nu said. The Hokage nodded and then all three of them disappeared._

**Flashback End**

**Falling Reach: I think that's a good spot to stop for now. You know the drill R&R!**


End file.
